1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a related method for improving computer performance, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for improving the computer performance speed while the computer connects with personal digital assistant (PDA) devices for receiving characters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PDA devices have become popular computer aided devices recently. For example, a useful hand-writing plate is used to receive characters from users, and the users can input characters without knowing their pronunciations. A personal computer (PC) connected with the hand-writing plate then displays the inputted characters after a recognition procedure.
Although the hand-writing plate gives a different way from keyboard to input characters, however, amount of memory is needed to store the relative information of the recognition procedure and the characters in the PC. Clearly, the performance speeds of other programs are significantly degraded. A requirement has been arisen to disclose an apparatus and a method, wherein the PC connected with PDA device for inputting characters can upgrade performance without changing current structure.